ulmffandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Girl
Jungle Girl: Attack of the Tentacles is an action-adventure sidescrolling Flash Game created by LineMarvel and published on Newgrounds. It was released worldwide in March 2005 for all flash-supporting PCs. The game's focus is the adventure of the titular Jungle Girl as she attempts to avoid capture and rape by the "Tentacles". Plot The game's plot is exceedingly simple, as it was the first game produced by LineMarvel. The titular character, Jungle Girl, is on her way back to her hut. On her way, a multitude of Tentacle creatures attempt to catch and rape her. When 100 Tentacles have been dodged, Jungle Girl arrives at her home, only to find it inhabited by an enormous Red Tentacle, which proceeds to rape her following the words "THE END!...WELL SORTA..." Gameplay Gameplay in Jungle Girl is relatively simple. Jungle Girl will always be moving to the right, constantly advancing, and will only halt when the player presses or holds down one of the three dodge or defensive keys. There are three forms of tentacles: a high tentacle, a mid tentacle, and a low tentacle. Correspondingly, there are three dodge or defensive buttons: a ducking dodge (duck with S), a medium block (D), and a sidestep dodge (A). Jungle Girl has a single empty energy bar labeled "Orgasm". When a Tentacle captures her, the Orgasm bar will begin to fill, at differing amounts depending on the tentacle (with high/mouth tentacles filling the least and low/vaginal tentacles filling the most). If the Orgasm bar fills completely, the screen will fade to a Game Over screen of Jungle Girl being gangbanged by several tentacles. The goal of the game is to dodge 100 Tentacles. Characters Jungle Girl: The heroine (or perhaps victim) of this game, the player must guide her back to her home. Blue Tentacle: The upper tentacle, it hangs from the trees and will force Jungle Girl to suck on it in blowjob fashion if it catches her. Green Tentacle: The medium tentacle, this hovering beast will ensnare Jungle Girl's arms. It prefers anal sex. Yellow Tentacle: The low tentacle, it moves along the forest floor. It will make itself comfortable in Jungle Girl's snatch if it catches her. Red Tentacle: This enormous beast waits in Jungle Girl's hut, and will immediately capture and set to raping her when the player arrives at her home. There is no way to dodge or defend against it. Development How the fuck are we supposed to know? We didn't make Jungle Girl, Linemarvel did. Reception and Legacy Jungle Girl brought LineMarvel into the spotlight of the Hentai Game community when it was released, garnering a large and devoted fanbase. It would be followed by spiritual sequel Demon Girl in 2006. Between the two games, LineMarvel became well known in many of the dark corners of the animated porn world. Jungle Girl can be attributed to the creation of the ULMF Forums and this wiki. Remake A remake of the game is in progress at the ULMF Forums, being overseen by MadHettie and Nunu. The game promises enhanced graphics from the original, as well as new gameplay mechanics such as stacking tentacles that can lead into a special cutscene of the rape-in-progress. The development of this upcoming hit classic can be watched from here. External links *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/224133 Jungle Girl at Newgrounds] Category:The History of ULMF